Psi Factor
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Psi Factor A number of the members in the first incarnation of the team is 4. Membership Danize, Glory, Psi Girl, and Psych Secret Danize has a problem with three entities inside of her--Flash, Raven, and other unknown. Psi Girl seemingly ends all them in which fears her the most about she could have killed the real Mimi Cadiz. However, Glory finds the source of the soul inside of Mimi Cadiz in which confuses her wholly. Psych is touching Danize into her if see there is anything merged, hosted, or used by something else. Surprisingly, Psych informs Glory, Psi Girl, and Danize that there is nothing inside of her. She assumes that Danize thinks that three entities inside of her in which she has been running her own experiences from past, present, and future. Glory is trying to understand the source of the soul of Mimi Cadiz and informs her that Psi Girl has destroyed all these entities, but something is not right. Psi Girl's problem She has the hungry for power in which she needs the most. She seizes the moment to become the most powerful psionic-structured power whereas telepathic and telekinetic combined into an advanced developing psionic powers. That is what she is working on her psionic powers. That is how she got psi-bubble, psi-shield, and psi-force field. Can she survive the advanced telepathic power level? Unlikely Danize, she has a problem with telepathy. She chose the power in defeating Chloroxine with her superstrength and flight without an explaination how she got those powers. She thinks she can defeat Danize's mysterious three entities. However, she believed herself that she defeated them all. Without realizing that, she is fooled by the most powerful telepathic mind of Mimi Cadiz making it look real things that she can see. How can she not see that coming? Psych's sensitivity She can touch Mimi Cadiz no matter how the cost is for herself. She realizes that she has the sensitivity to Mimi Cadiz's powers in which hurts her telepathic mind. She tries to separate Mimi Cadiz from whatever Mimi Cadiz claims three entities inside of her. She informs Mimi there is nothing else in her body and mind. Glory's spirit confusion Glory can see any spirit clear from the source of the spirit. She can find the source of the spirit from Mimi Cadiz. She is surprised that the only one spirit has too many emotional statements in Mimi Cadiz. She informs Mimi Cadiz those are aspects of her versions are belonging to her. Danize denies that to Glory as she gives Glory the confusion to see which spirit Glory is in. the real Danize Mimi Cadiz does not realize that she is actually doing all these things all along because of telepathy is giving her a lot of hallunication that she thinks something else in which she denies being bad, monster, and evil. She has the most powerful telepathic energy level. This explains why she is trying to keep herself mysterious from anyone and does not want anyone to know that she is most powerful being. Category:Team